Love Really Does Kill You
by Vanessa Sea
Summary: A nymph learns to live through a world of modern technology, and falling in love with a mortal. Of course, she deals with the person who had trapped her on an island that made time fly by...Calypso.


Hello, and welcome to my story. I'm a 1200 year old nymph who wishes for nothing but a sweet and innocent world to love in. Of course, wishes didn't work as well as they used to, unfortunately. So, yeah...I used to work on the ancient lands of Ogygia. Until a massive storm had hit and washed away every beautiful thing in site. Calypso was to be alone, which gave us hell when we were literally lifted inside the storm. That is where my story really takes place, the land of where the mortals lived...my life had taken a turn for the worst. Chapter 1: A New World My head started to spin, and my whole body was aching. Every place I turned was a nightmare. Big moving objects flew down trails of black. People wore shiny and showy outfits. I looked for the storm that had taken me here, only to see that the sun was glaring down at me. "What has happened? The world seems a lot different than the last time I had come here. The beauty of the forests and small villages...where are they?" I spoke these thoughts aloud, drawing attention from nearby people. Their faces had a look that I was not familiar with. "Hey, that girl looks like she just came from the Greek fair. Which was about TWO MONTHS AGO." The man who had spoken laughed with a group of his friends. My eyes widened, and I gulped. No one here was particularly nice, apparently. Just looking at the guy with his group of friends had scared me and made me want to hide. My subconscious took over and told me to run, and I couldn't deny that I didn't want to. I stood up quickly, which shocked the man, as if he was expecting a punch to the face. I looked around to find a place to calm down and recollect my thoughts. My eyes caught a tall home called 'Polansee Cafe' and sprinted towards it, almost getting hit by the metal machines that went at fast speeds. My breath was stuck in my throat when I entered. I was pretty sure homes didn't have people getting served food. When I sat down at an empty table, a girl wearing a showy blouse and tight pants came up with strange items in her hand. Eyebrows were raised when I realized she wore pants, but nobody else in the room had any second thoughts. The girl looked impatient, and sighed at me with a 'hurry up' look on her face. "Well. I don't have all day. Please make an order, or get kicked out. We don't take an foreign change either, because the people in the US don't really care for the other countries. Now, take an order or leave. Especially if you can't understand me." A glare was shot in my direction, as if I had killed a family member of hers. "Uh...I don't have too much drachma with me, but would this be sufficient enough?" I reached in my sash and managed to hold onto 2 drachmas. The girl in front of me had froze, looking at the stunning golden medallions that I currently held. Thinking I may have done something wrong, I blushed slightly, and was about to put them away. "Oh, that's very much sufficient! I'm Amara, and I'm like you...sort of. My skin isn't a light green, and I sure don't have pointed ears." The girl named Amara winked. Her whole aura had changed. Her smile was much more...real. "Yeah, I'm one of those interesting ones. A girl who can see through that cover-up makeup of yours. I haven't seen anyone like you before, which is quite shocking. I thought I was the only ones who believed in the Elders." Amara sighed, and leaned against the table. My eyes were downcasted, remembering the times that the Elders had truly ruled. I gave a small smile, and nodded. "Yes. Those days were quite lovely. People weren't as rude as they are now...unless it's all some act that I didn't know of. The thingies moving around on the trails of black are new...and the clothes." I leaned closer to Amara, swallowing down my nervousness. "Oh, and aren't girls not allowed to wear such showy...er..." My head had nodded towards a group of four girls laughing. Amara gave a chuckle and shook her head. I frowned. Why was she laughing? As her eyes looked in mine, she opened her mouth in response. "That's what we wear today. You've obviously lived somewhere miles away if you think that this is something new...no offense to what your wearing, though." I groaned loudly. Everybody kept bringing up my clothes. What was so wrong with wearing the traditional dresses? Couldn't people not make fun of it, and laugh at their own ridiculous...what -ever it was that they had on? Seriously, they were pretty odd clothing choices. I scrutinized Amara for more answers on advice, but nothing left her mouth. Amara sighed, and shivered slightly. "Did it just get cold in here, or am I the only one-" Eyes widened slightly, I waved my hand in front of her. Not a single movement or blink of an eye told me she wasn't paralyzed or something even more serious than that. "It's quite...interesting. Nymphs vanishing from my island from the massive ice storm the Queen sent." That voice...but...it couldn't be... "Only she has power strong enough to blast hundreds of you creatures from my domain. A domain that was destroyed because of me having the company of invisible servants. Or, invisible to the mortal mind." A cackle whipped across the room, leaving me frozen in place. "Y-you. C-can't have escaped f-from the prison. T-the Queen had set you there for punishment! You were betraying her as well as the kingdom and village she rules. A-and that island is impenetrable." I squeaked when a potted plant was thrown towards my direction. A growl escaped a women draped in a snowy white dress. Except, it had a spot of blood across the stomach area. My eyes started to move upward toward her face, but looked away knowing she could stop my heart with just a single look. Body shaking, I took a step back, and slightly bowed to protect me and my newfound acquaintance. "Dear, I must say that I'm not shocked. You are weak and unable to save these pathetic mortals from a battle. We both know you won't win. The Queen will fall to my feet and beg to be spared. But both of us know she won't be living anytime soon, oh no." A grin spread on the woman's face, and she spun around to face the cafe exit. "Bye, sweetie. Just know that you will be dead within...say, ten days time? I wish you the best of luck with the rest of your horrible life...with whatever time you have left." A slam of the door and a wave of heat told me she was gone. Amara had awaken from her frozen state, and she looked at me in shock. Not only had the evil Calypso broken out of her eternal prison, but my glamour had faded away. 


End file.
